Young Love
by JacksDirtySecret
Summary: Just a glimpse of a first kiss for Ava and Doc.


"Eustace?" I didn't miss the question in her tone. But her blue eyes didn't hold any malice, just amusement.

It didn't stop me from blushing bright red. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled nervously. "Yeah. I prefer Doc. Ma is the only one that actually calls me Eustace." I admitted.

"I like it." She whispered, smiling at me. Man, she was beautiful. She was pale with that bright orange hair. I'd never seen anything like it. And those eyes! They were huge, and the prettiest shade of blue. She was covered in freckles, even on her dainty little shoulders.

When she shivered, I felt like such a jerk! I quickly grabbed a blanket off Ma and Dads bed and wrapped it around her.

"Aw geez Ava. I'm sorry." I groaned.

"It's okay Eustace." Ava giggled. "Where do you sleep?" She asked, noticing that there was only one bed.

I laughed. "In my own room. I just thought Ma should see me first."

"Oh! Is that where I'll stay?" She asked, her head tilted to the side curiously.

My face was burning again. "Ava. Uh, you don't have to if you don't want to." I blurted out quickly, tripping over my words. "I mean-" Oh god, I was a moron.

But Ava, god she was perfect. She just smiled and stepped closer. "Of course I want to stay with you." She said. Even wrapped in the ratty blanket, she looked like an angel.

"You do?" I squeaked, humiliating myself further.

"Yeah." She nodded, and gave me this little half smile. That little smile made me feel like my heart was going to pound right out of my chest. All I could do was stand there and smile big, like some kind of idiot.

Ma came back with a pile of clothes on her arm. I wanted to roll my eyes, but at the same time, I wanted to hug her.

"Well dear, I bought you all the basics I could find. You're such a tiny little thing. There's two dresses, some pajamas and a few pairs of pants. I'm afraid there was no shoes." Ma said, dropping everything into Ava's thin arms.

"Thank you so much." Ava said quietly, a sweet smile on her face. God she was beautiful. I couldn't get over the way those blue eyes lit up when she smiled. I could tell Ma liked her a lot.

"You're quite welcome dear. It's not every day my son brings a friend home." Ma said excitedly. "Have you seen the church dear? That's where the weddings are held." Damn Ma. Subtle.

I groaned aloud. "Ma!"

"Eustace!" She sing-songed back at me. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Now shoo! Ava needs to change!" She exclaimed, shoving me towards the door.

"Oh." I said. "Yeah, okay." I pulled myself out of Ma's grip and looked at Ava. "I'll be in my room. It's just across the hall. I'll see you in a little bit?" I hadn't meant for it to be a question, but it came out that way. Ava just nodded, sending me that million watt smile. I grinned back, not caring if I looked dumb.

I was sitting in my room anxiously for about half an hour when I heard a quiet knock on my door. I jumped up, my heart beating like crazy. I smoothed my hair down the best I could. No matter how hard I try to keep it under control, my pale blond hair sticks up all over the place. I opened the door and I felt my heart ready to explode again.

Man she was a looker! She was wearing a green dress that went just below her knees, a yellow ribbon was tied around her tiny waist. I couldn't help but stare at the cute little freckles on her bare arms. Her long, thin legs were something to behold, whiter than anything I had ever seen. Realizing I was gawking, I turned bright red. I stepped aside.

"Come on in." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Do you like it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You look great Ava." I blurted out quickly.

She beamed at me, her straight white teeth the only thing more pale than her skin. "Thank you Eustace! Your mom even did my hair!" She giggled. I hadn't even noticed that her hair was pulled into a different style. That twisty thing girls do. One on each side of her head, falling to her shoulders. When it was done like that, I could see the yellow streaks mixed in with all the orange. It looked amazing.

"Braids!" I remembered aloud.

Ava nodded. "I like them. I've never had them done before." She told me. "Your mother told me it would help get my hair under control. It's usually so curly and wild."

I rolled my eyes. Wow Ma. "You always look good Ava." I told her.

"Thank you Eustace. You do too." She said, turning pink. Damn that was cute!

"Yeah?" I asked with a grin.

"You're so tall. And I love your eyes." She said, staring at the ground, only letting her eyes dart up to my face every now and again.

"My eyes?" I asked, feeling surprised. "They're just brown."

"They're beautiful. And warm. And when you smile, they sparkle." She whispered. My heart started to beat really fast. She looked up at me then, staring me down with those baby blues. I swallowed hard.

"Ava?" I gulped. She tilted her chin up, tilting her head to the side.

I don't know what possessed me, but I leaned down and kissed her then, nearly missing her mouth. For a second she just stood there and I felt the familiar pang of humiliation. But then, she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me back. I felt dizzy. She tasted like nuka cola and smelled like the dusty wasteland we had just walked. I loved it. I loved her. I fought the urge to giggle like a girl.

"I love you." She whispered softly, and for a minute, I wondered if I had accidentally voiced my thoughts. When she pulled back, looking freaked out, I realized I hadn't replied. I pulled her back in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."


End file.
